


The Boy That Time Forgot

by smolbeaneds



Category: IT - Stephen King, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: A fanfic no one asked for, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), And gal, Eddie is a major asshole in the beginning, Emotional, Eventual Smut, Friends are great, It/Umberella academy, M/M, Number Five - Freeform, Number Six - Freeform, Number four - Freeform, Number one - Freeform, Richie doesn't know when to shut the fuck up, Sad, Sad bois, Stan the Man - Freeform, Superpowers, Tears, Telekinesis, Time Travel, Umbrella Academy - Freeform, We love Bill, We stan all these bois, but not in the beginning, finding yourself, number seven - Freeform, number three - Freeform, number two - Freeform, other numbers, reddie is real, soft bois, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbeaneds/pseuds/smolbeaneds
Summary: Time is important. It has always been important since the dawn of time. Everyone goes throughout their days, weeks, years with time. But have you ever wondered if one person didn’t go through their day with time? What if they could manipulate time? Fuck with the world by going back and forth in different time periods? Messing with the time and space continuum? Well, one person can do all of those things.Eddie. Kaspbrak.(OR in other words I got this idea from the song 'The Girl' feat CoziI recommend that song cause this fanfic will get emotional
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Boy That Time Forgot

Time is important. It has always been important since the dawn of time. Everyone goes throughout their days, weeks, years with time. But have you ever wondered if one person didn’t go through their day with time? What if they could manipulate time? Fuck with the world by going back and forth in different time periods? Messing with the time and space continuum? Well, one person can do all of those things. 

Eddie. Kaspbrak. 

“Welcome to Derry, Eddie!” his caretaker Abigail said, setting down the younger boys bags. Eddie hummed in response, staring at all the old pictures on the wall to the old carpet that lays on the floor. His eyes drifted to all corners of the room, noticing how much dust was collecting on the old tables and chairs. 

“Derry..I’ve never heard of this place..” Eddie murmured to Abigail, watching as she leaned in and put her hand to her ear. Basically indicating that she couldn’t fucking hear. This was the fifth time Eddie has gotten that same gesture from her. “Hm? What was that dear-Nothing Mrs. Kersh..I’m gonna go put my stuff up in my room. What room is it again..?” 

“Room number 7 dear! The other kids should be back from school any moment! They are so excited to meet you!” She exclaimed, walking into the kitchen to make some tea. 

Eddie rolled his eyes and trotted his way upstairs, going to room 7 and opening the door, a small bed in the center with a nightstand beside that. A drawer and a very small closet. Small, not roomy but not so much room to wear he would want to rearrange his room a trillion times, dull. It was perfect. He put his suitcase on his bed, slowly beginning to unpack. 

Let’s just say Eddie wasn’t a person to interact. He didn’t like talking to other people or even associating with them. He avoided people as much as possible. And when he found out that other kids were going t be here, he felt like his mind was going to physically cut itself out and run. 

But here he is. In Derry. Going to be interacting with other kids that have possibly been with each other since the beginning of time. And he had no escape. He felt like this was a prison. And he was going to break out of this bullshit in no time. 

Eddie made his way back downstairs, his socks rubbing against the floor as he basically dreaded talking more to this deaf woman. Did he feel bad? Yes. Was it because she was old? No. She seemed like a nice lady back in 2001. He had seen her back when he was exploring what the hell was happening with the twin towers and who he could possibly save. Sadly that was no one. 

“Eddie! Would you like some tea dear? Or cookies? Anything at least! That flight was very long!” 

Eddie snorted at her saying the flight was long. He just went forward in time to where they had just landed and went from there. Easy peasy. 

Eddie sat at the long table with plates and napkins arranged as Abigail began to heat up leftover spaghetti. “I’ll have some tea..I guess? I’m not too hungry, Mrs. Kersh-No no! You must eat! We will be having leftover spaghetti tonight! It’s my homemade recipe!” She said, grabbing the teapot off the stove and pouring the tea into the teacup in front of Eddie’s plate. 

“Okay..” Eddie said, awkwardly sipping tea but immediately recoiling, his nose scrunching up. He forgot to add sugar cubes. Idiot. He grabbed a couple sugar cubes, dropping three in and stirring it a bit. 

“So Eddie, how long have you known about these powers of yours..?” Abigail asked, making Eddie look up at her with one eyebrow raised. Nobody had ever asked him that question. His mom had just found out recently about Eddie’s powers. That’s why he’s here in this house that supposedly holds a bunch of other kids with powers. “Uh..maybe ever since I could remember? Maybe around when I was four-ish?” 

Abigail nodded her head a bit, attending to the noodles that were beginning to boil. “I thought you said you guys were having leftovers for dinner..?” Eddie said, staring at the boiling pot on the stove. 

“Honey we are. I just need to make another pack of noodles to match the amount of sauce we have! Now that we have one more mouth to feed!” She exclaimed, gasping when she heard the door open and so many kids ran through the door. Maybe 13 kids? 14? Or should he say teenagers? Eddie’s anxiety began to immediately kick in as he saw the teenagers all run upstairs with their backpacks and lunchboxes. Some of them stopped in the kitchen to kiss Mrs. Abigail on the cheek and set their lunchbox down to get it cleaned out. 

“Hi children! How was school?” She called out and most of them replied murmurs of goods and okay’s. “Dinner will be ready in 20! BE READY BY THEN!” She yelled to the remaining ones running up the stairs. 

Eddie watched them, his attention turning back to Abigail when she let out a groan. “Richard Tozier! Get your butt down here this instant!” She yelled, turning to Eddie with a reassuring smile. “Do you wanna head up there to meet the other kids? Get a good feel for them?” She asked. 

Eddie shrugged, getting up and pushing his chair in. It couldn’t hurt at all. He would just walk up there, say an awkward hello and then lock himself in his room until someone got concerned that he had killed himself already. Eddie walked out of the kitchen and passed this tall lanky boy with big coke bottle glasses. 

Eddie looked back at the taller boy and ironically the boy was staring right back at him. “Well well well..a new kid? Why didn’t anyone tell me about this? And why didn’t anyone tell me how cute he was..?” Richie said, making Eddie’s face heat up but Eddie glared up at him. 

“Excuse me?” 

Richie winked at Eddie and jumped when Abigail yelled his name. “COMING SWEET CHEEKS!” Richie called back to her, looking back to Eddie. “And you heard me. The name’s Richie, dollface. And whomst do I owe this great pleasure of running into..?” 

Eddie scoffed and backed up a bit, shaking his head. “Like I would ever tell you my name..my name is no concern to you..” 

Richie raised his eyebrow, going to say something until Abigail came up behind Richie, grabbing Richie’s collar. “Let’s talk young man. Sorry, Eddie..you two can talk later once I speak with him..” 

“Eddie..Eds...Eddie Freddie..” Richie rolled off his tongue like it was his job, making Eddie roll his eyes. 

“No problem, Miss Abigail-You can call me Abby, dear! Now Richie..into the kitchen now..” 

“Talk to ya later Eds!” 

Eddie huffed, watching as Abby dragged Richie away. The dude probably deserved whatever he was going to get now. Eddie made his way up towards his room just to see people crowding around the doorway to his room, peering inside the dull, not that interesting place. 

Eddie slowly walked up behind some of the teenagers, trying to get their attention. “Uhm..guys? What are you doing outside of my room..?” Eddie asked, all of them turning to the shorter boy. 

“He sure is short-OW! Beverly! You asshole!” Jack said, rubbing where she had just pinched him on his arm. Eddie raised an eyebrow and looked at where Jack was looking. Beverly was with the crowd on the left. She smiled and made her way forward, holding out her hand. “Hi! I’m Beverly! Beverly Marsh! We are so glad you’re here with us today.” 

Eddie thought she was hella pretty. Gorgeous even. She had a short pixie cut that just went great because her red hair was just as beautiful. He slowly leaned out and took her hand, shaking it awkwardly. 

“Eddie..Eddie Kaspbrak..” Eddie said softly, expecting her to lean closer to hear him but she didn’t need to. She heard him perfectly. 

“Quiet luh-little fella?” Bill asked, walking up beside Bev. “Huh-huh-hi! I’m buh-Bill Denbrough!” Eddie looked over at him and nodded in acknowledgement, staring at the other 7 people surrounding his room. 

“Can you guys not crowd my room? Not only is it weird, but it’s creepy..” 

Beverly and Bill laughed out, shaking their heads. “Honey, this is only the beginning of weird..” Beverly said, turning and walking away with Bill. 

Eddie watched them go into their own rooms, his mouth agape. 

How the hell is he going to escape this hell hole with 20 other people in the house at the same time. 

Oh lord. 

\- 

Eddie didn’t go to dinner that night. A lot of the other teens came and knocked on his door, asking if he was going to come eat but he declined. His stomach wasn’t cooperating with him right now. 

He was in the middle of reading when he heard small taps on his door, making him look over and sigh. He got up, walking over to the door and opening it to find a guy that was a bit taller then him. He had a head of curly hair and a small Jewish hat on his head. 

“Hi Eddie. I’m Stanley Uris and I am your neighbor right over here..” Stanley said, pointing to the room to the right of Eddie’s. “I heard you were a very quiet person and you were shy...so I am here to see what I can do to make you feel more comfortable? If that’s possible?” Stan asked, looking over Eddie’s shoulder to his bed. Stan had a smile immediately form on his face. “You like to read..?” 

Eddie looked back at his bead then met eyes with Stanley again, slowly nodding. “Well I have some books over in my room..if you ever get bored with the same old books or anything!” Stan said, smiling down at him which Eddie rewarded Stan by smiling softly back at him. 

“Sure..I will most likely do that..” 

Stan nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, sighing. “But I’ll leave you to it..uh come knock on my door if you need anything! Directions to the bathroom, scared of the dark, pee the bed? Anything at all! I’ll be glad to help!” Stan said, backing away. “Goodnight..” 

“Goodnight, Stanley.” 

And with that Eddie closed the door, letting out a long breath. He ran his hands through his hair trying to go over what the hell just happened. Did he just basically have a full on conversation with this dude? Eddie felt a lot of good vibes from him and could feel that maybe they would become good friends. He hopes that’s true, anyway. 

Eddie crawled back into his bed, throwing the covers over himself and curling up. He was out in less than 5 minutes. 

\- 

Eddie woke up with a startled start. Alarms began to blare around the house and there were feet scattering past his door. He groaned and got up, quickly fixing his hair before opening the door. He found Stan in the crowd, thankfully. “Stan! Stanley!” Eddie called out, catching up with him. “What the hell is going on..?” 

Stanley laughed, putting a hand on Eddie’s shoulder. “We’re going to training! You’re not expected to come since you’re a newcomer..but you could always come watch?” 

Eddie looked over at the last of the teens making their way down the stairs then looked back up at Stan. “Why not..?” 

Eddie changed into the uniform Stan told was in his bottom drawer and put it on. And DaYuM did he look good. Eddie looked at himself in the mirror and whistled a little. “Wow..these seem expensive..” Eddie whispered, turning and walking to the door once he was finished. He opened it and Stan looked over at him, smiling. 

“You’re going to fit in perfectly, my friend..” 

Stanley led Eddie downstairs and straight down into the basement. Which apparently wasn’t even a freaking basement. It was a full sized training quarter. Eddie’s mouth fell open in awe, his eyes darting all around at the gadgets. 

“Eddie!” Abby yelled, walking over to them quickly and fixing Eddie’s collar a bit. “Hope you had a good nights sleep!” 

Eddie smiled up at her, nodding at her before looking over at Stan. “Do you wanna try and train with us? I mean, you don’t have to..you can just lay low for now if you want..” Stan said, making Eddie’s smile grow wide. 

“Lay down low? Heck no! I’m so in..my powers are very unique! Who am I gonna go against? Do you guys go head on head? Or what?” Eddie said, suddenly becoming very competitive. Stanley chuckled at Eddie’s burst of energy. 

“Well first let me introduce you to my friends..this way..” Stanley said, walking along the pathway in the middle of the training area. Eddie watched as some of the kids practiced their abilities, a lot of them being fire, invisibility and or super strength. Eddie hummed and began to skip along side Stanley. 

This was heaven to Eddie! This is just what he needed! He wanted to stay here for the rest of his- 

“Hey Eds!” 

That voice. That annoying as voice. Eddie stopped in his tracks and looked up just to see lanky arms waving in the air. Oh god kill him now. 

Stanley walked up to Richie and the rest of the group, Eddie now dragging his feet behind Stanley. “Hey guys! We have the new kid on our squad! Eddie!” 

“Oh! Hey, Eddie!” Beverly said waving. 

Eddie smiled and waved back a bit, looking over at Richie as he began to walk over to the shorter boy. Eddie’s smile faded and he glared up at him. 

“Hey short stuff...how ya doin..?” Richie said, winking at Eddie and licking his lips a bit. 

“Hi..? And don’t fucking call me that and or do that! That’s so fucking disgusting...” Eddie murmured, looking away as Richie snorted at the way Eddie reacted. 

“Awe! The little baby is getting mad-Oh shit!” 

Richie yelled right when Eddie stepped towards Richie but disappeared in front of his eyes. It’s like Eddie forced himself into his big closet of clothes or something. Like he opened a big bag to a portal and just disappeared. 

“I wouldn’t say little baby..” Eddie whispered behind Richie, poking Richie’s back and making Richie jump high and squeal loudly like a girl. 

“Who’s the baby now Richard?” 

“SHUT UP, BEN!” 

Stanley smiled and gestured to the group, encouraging them to say their names. Once they all did they began to show their powers all at once. Beverly can help heal and regenerate people’s energy. Mike can mimic other people’s powers, making them his own. Ben can apparently shapeshift. Eddie hasn’t seen that one before. But Bill now. He can read people’s minds. Telepathy. 

“What am I thinking about right now then..?” Eddie asked, crossing his arms. 

“How Richie is a total fuckwad and he needs to learn some manners now before something bad happens to him!” Bill said, smiling at Richie who was flipping his shit because he literally has done ‘nothing’ to Eddie. 

But Eddie thinks Richie and or Stan’s are the coolest. Stan is a superhuman learner. He can learn so many new languages in seconds. He probably knows everything that’s happening on the Earth to this minute. And Richie can manipulate people in believing anything he says. By just saying ‘I heard a rumor’ 

It’s insane. 

“Wow..you guys seem pretty cool..except Richie..” Eddie said, smiling at Richie and Richie huffed, crossing his arms. 

“Oh snap! The Trashmouth got shut up!” 

“That’s not the fucking first guys! I bet Mrs. Kaspbrak could shut me up faster..by just sitting on my fac-BEEP BEEP FUCKING BEEP!” Beverly yelled, smacking Richie’s arm. 

“OW! Bev! You’re supposed to heal me! Not hurt!” 

“Fuck off, Rich! You need to learn when to shut up!” 

Eddie looked at everyone and smiled at them, going to say something until Abigail called them. “Group 7! Come into the training arena to go against group 1!” Abigail said, looking at Eddie. 

“Oh! Eddie do you wanna join this group? This is the main group we send out when there is trouble out in Derry! Do you wanna train in the arena with them?” 

Eddie’s heart began to speed up and he froze up. He wasn’t ready to go against other kids like him. He didn’t even have full control over his powers. Yes, he can go back and forth in time. But he never knew what time period he was in ever. Ever since he went back to the twin towers, he has never been able to pinpoint the time period he was in. 

“Uh..I dunno. I’m not that good, guys..and like if you people are the main group they turn to, I can’t be that other person they rely on. Nobody can rely on me..” Eddie said, looking at the group until he met Richie’s eyes. 

Then Richie was walking towards him, making his eyes go wide and back up a bit until Richie put a hand on his shoulder. “C’mon, Eds..you got this. You’re stronger then you think you are..” Richie said softly, making Eddie tilt his head. 

“You barely know me, Rich...What if I can’t do it? What if I bail?” Eddie asked, remembering how he was just wanting to bust out of this dump and go back to his hometown. But that was so far from here. And he couldn’t use time travel for that. 

“You got this...we’re here for you! Losers stick together!” 

Eddie’s eyes widened. A small smile began to form onto his lips and he stared up at Richie with soft eyes. “I can’t believe I’m actually listening to you..but fine..I’ll see what I can do. But Losers? That’s what you guys call yourselves?” 

“Yes?” 

“I honestly love it..it seems cool..” Eddie murmured, keeping his smile on his face. Richie smiled back at Eddie and slowly pulled his hand away. 

“Good..loser..”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm sorry for writing this- but I had to-  
> YES  
> Comment down below if you like <3  
> yaY  
> More soFt bOyS


End file.
